offical_youtube_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Skype Conversation Battle Episode 11: Craziness Strikes Again
This is episode 11 of Skype Conversation Battles. Events Before the SCB, Smus was changing avatars. At the start he changes his avatar and BeatMax gets mad at him for it as Yoshimo asks "Matt" (because that's who Smus changed it too) if he's enjoying his "New Leaf" , Smus replying yes as LF asks Yoshimo if he knows how to stream on Twitch. Yoshimo is confused as BeatMax gets annoyed, LF trying to shut him up because he's talking to Yoshimo. BeatMax tells him be to silent, as Smus flips it to another picture, surprised he has it. LF still wants help as Yoshimo says for him to use XSplit, as LF replies he is. Beatmax says for him to stop copying people like Sinbad, and to stop with the impersonations, as The2Hunters makes a noise. Pink and Met are confused, as Pink asks what that was. Smus replies that nobody knows as T2H laughs. Met then says that T2H did it, as Smus flips back his avatar, asking BeatMax (MeatBax as Smus says) if he's happy. Yoshimo randomly says "I do it!" as LF still asks for help from Yoshimo, BeatMax talking right afterwards, LF telling him to shut up, BeatMax doing the same, and then LF tells him bluntly he's trying to figure out how to stream and BeatMax needs to shut up and get a life. During this, T2H makes a noise like BeatMax. Yoshimo is quite concerned with what LF just said as Smus says to look at his picture now (which is nothing but Smus's) as Pink and T2H repeatedly say Smus over and over. Yoshimo says one even. Illus comes and then leaves, T2H saying hi as Pink says bye to him. BeatMax then says hi and bye to Illus in one sentence, to joke around, everyone starts making noise, as Illus comes back, brynn saying hello to him. Smus says once again to look at his picture, which is a different picture of nothing but Smus, as Pink says it over and over again, Illus returning and then leaving, just as Pink says hi and bye, and then she comments he did it just as she said it (she corrects herself on this, she said "and he said it just as I did it, wait, he did it just as I said it"). BeatMax is going at Smus, as T2H jokingly says Illus won a million dollars. Yoshimo is mock-concerned (saying Mario's "mamma mia."), as some others join his Mario-acting. T2H says bye to Illus once again, as Pink questions why Illus keeps coming in the call and leaving, right as he comes back and starts laughing. Beatmax is trying to get the other's attention, Yoshimo doing the same thing as Illus, Pink questioning if he's doing so, as he only replies "maybe." Smus says to stare into "these eyes" as Pink complains that the leaving thing will happen to everyone in the call, Yoshimo still acting like Mario, and everyone starts making noise, Pink trying to get them to shut up. Yoshimo acts like Mario again, as T2H starts beeping, Pink trying to get everyone to shut up so BeatMax can talk, Yoshimo yelling at T2H. Smus says the call is so active, as BeatMax is hurt. BeatMax wonders why such call is active, but then he has a joke for everyone. Illus is scared off, Met angered too, as Beatmax tells them "What did Apollo say to the waiter as he was getting ready to order his food" as T2H says "May I take your order?" as Met and Yoshimo talk. BeatMax then supposedly replies with what Apollo said and then nothing plays after that, Smus asking what he said. T2H laughs as Smus jokingly asks if he said "What's it to ya?" as Beat and Met both reply no. BeatMax replies as he supposedly said "Objection" as BeatMax confirms. Yoshimo tries to get Smus's attention, Smus confused about the joke. Yoshimo then asks Smus what is his name, as Smus says his name is "What's it to ya" as BeatMax objects saying his name isn't that and is in fact "The World that Never Was" and then Met says his name is Smus. Smus replies again with "What's it to ya" and BeatMax replies with his reaction. BeatMax then comes up with a better name as he says his name is "His Mom" (Yoshimo jokingly says his name is "Smeth"). Pink objects to that, as Yoshimo says his name, Met saying Smus and BeatMax about to talk, as LF starts making a noise. LF starts making a strange sound as if he's moving his microphone, as BeatMax then tells him to turn it off. Smus then says LF's dog is smacking the microphone across his face as the noise starts up again, the others getting confused. LF does it a third time, as Smus says he's fapping, making BeatMax scream really high pitched. Pink is also confused by this, asking LF what he's doing. Yoshimo then continues a light tapping followwed by a small noise, T2H calls it fapping, BeatMax agrees, and then Smus then says he hears fap, and BeatMax gets concerned. Yoshimo makes a mock-scream, as Brynn starts coughing. BeatMax is confused, as T2H asks if anyone likes the sound of beep, and makes one, as BeatMax says everyone hates that sound, T2H continuing anyway, as Met says to stop it. Pink says for it to shut up, as Brynn says "Pinkileria" randomly, as Pink tries to get everyone to shut up, Smus going on about his "eyes." BeatMax then threatens LF to stop, but corrects himself on hurting T2H if he continues. LF continues the noise, and then starts laughing, Pink noting the duel between BeatMax, T2H, Smus and LF. Smus asks LF to stop because he's scaring them, as he continues. LF starts laughing as Met questions the fap bit. LF then continues to make the noise for a very long period of time, as Pink says the sound is going to be embedded into her head. Met asks for it to stop, Brynn randomly makes a noise, as Yoshimo starts making strange noises that overpower everyone and confuse Met and Smus, the latter telling Yoshimo to "stop masturbating." Yoshimo says something as Smus gets mad at him for it, BeatMax reacting to Smus's interpretation of it. LF continues the noise, as everyone gets annoyed at him for it. Brynn makes a random raspberry noise as Branden asks if there's a dog on the call because the noise is annoying. Met asks for it to stop, as Smus tells him LF is fapping and scaring them. LF makes a weird noise (not the same one) as Branden tells Lf to go home because he's drunk, LF replying he is home. Branden gets back at him by meaning his real home, as BeatMax starts to sing. Smus asks for him to stop because he's scaring them, as BeatMax continues singing, Pink correcting Smus by saying LF is scaring him alone, and tries to shut everyone up again. BeatMax continues singing as Smus tells Pink it's LF's fault he likes to fap. BeatMax continues singing, as Smus tries to tell him he thought he told him to stop singing, as LF starts making beep noises. Met says to stop it, as Pink and Branden both combine the sentence to tell everyone to shut up. Smus then tells him LF was fapping, as LF still wants to know how to stream on Twitch. Smus asks if it's his dog fapping, as BeatMax continues to sing. Yoshimo continues his Mario act, Smus copying him and also continuing with "fapping to you, Princess Peach!" as the others start making noises. Smus then continues his fap statements, as Pink is annoyed. Yoshimo makes a random noise, as Branden says to somebody unknown that they're an idiot (probably most likely to Smus), as LF says to shut up. Yoshimo then asks if somebody needs to go somewhere, not finishing the sentence as BeatMax tries to finish it by saying "time out?" as Yoshimo disagrees but cannot decide what to say as LF says Palka, Yoshimo just agreeing. Pink then says during the disagreement that at the end of 2013, everyone goes crazy. BeatMax makes wah wah wah noises, Pink getting at him as Smus continues the fapping jokes. Pink laughs so hard she coughs, as BeatMax continues making the wah sounds, Pink saying the call is too crazy, as Met says something and Yoshimo continues Beatmax and then starts making strange noises. BeatMax continues the wahs as Branden tells him to shut up. BeatMax then gets back at him with his "Objection" lines, as beeps play and the noises continue, Pink saying they are making too much noise, as LF says really loudly to shut up, Met saying to shut up as well. Yoshimo replies no, as Smus gets taken aback by the loud scream. BeatMax then says by his orders to keep talking, as LF continues the noise. Pink tells BeatMax to shush, as Smus says he's "still fapping." Yoshimo then states he thought LF was too young to fap, as Smus tells everybody to hide, LF telling him to shut up. Pink backs up Yoshimo, as T2H then makes a noise randomly. BeatMax is still concerned, as LF says he did it once, as Smus continues his fapping business and for everyone to hide because he's supposedly going to come. Yoshimo says it's starting to get taken a bit far, as 3 people leave the call (it's actually 2, Branden and Met leave but T2H comes back). Pink notes that, Yoshimo sarcastically congratulating Smus for such an achievement. Brynn then derps, as BeatMax says objection, Pink getting at Smus, asking what is wrong with his randomness. Bryn then says "Pinkileria" again, as Smus tries to blame LF, Pink continuing that he caused 3 people to leave because he misinterpreted LF's randomness as Yoshimo randonly says her name. Smus then blames LF saying he was fapping, as Pink points it out to his face that he was the one mentioning LF was "fapping" at all (he was the one who brought it up and then continued it throughout the video) as Yoshimo gets interested, noting Pink just owned Smus, as BeatMax continues singing from before. Smus asks her if that's really so, as Yoshimo makes random dubstep noises. Random noises are made as well as random dubstep noises as Pink tells Smus that what he thinks LF could be doing behind is microphone is unknown to him and he shouldn't assume. Smus then replies by saying maybe his dog is fapping, as he gets overpowered by T2H's loud static-like noise. Pink notes she is laughing so hard she needs to cough, which is overpowed by Smus saying his dog was scratching his microphone, BeatMax continuing the singing. Coughing then ensues as BeatMax ends his song, Yoshimo trying to continue it and Smus saying fap again. Pink then gets serious and tells Smus to shut up with the word, as the video ends. Cast *LuigiFan54321 *Yoshimo *Smus16475 *Metkuratsu Mizuiro *Brynn1100 *BeatMax Sakuraba *The2Hunters *Pinkolol16 *Branden (Royalomg) *IllusDark8 *Starman3 (recording) Trivia *Various times throughout the recording, The2Hunters sounds alot like LuigiFan and BeatMax in some bits. The information that it was The2Hunters came from another recording, as both Pink and Starman3 recorded that day, only Starman3 uploaded his version. Category:Skype Conversation Battles